Drinking From The Bottle
by LoveStories55
Summary: A drunk Glee night turns into drunk 'Truth Or Dare'. Rachel gets a taste of Quinn and can't get enough. FABERRY! SMUT!


**I ENJOY READING LESBIAN PORN. I ENJOY WRITING LESBIAN PORN. I SHIP DANTANA AND I STILL HAVE HOPE SO FUCK OFF. **

_Title: Drinking From The Bottle_

_Summary: Drunk Rachel gets a taste of Quinn and can't get enough._

_Rating: M_

"OH MY GOD THIS PARTY IS SO AWESOME!" The tiny diva's loud voice pierced everyone's ears as they laughed and sat in a circle getting ready to play 'Truth or Dare' which was of course suggested by Puck.

Quinn took a sip of her glass of vodka as she admired the bundle of joy on the other side of the circle. She didn't even notice that the bottle was pointed towards her until Kurt nudged her.

"Earth to Preggers!" She snapped out of her gaze and glared at Kurt and earned a smirk in return. Kurt was the only one who actually knew that Quinn was in love with Rachel and has been for the past few years. Everyone saw the obvious attraction and sexual chemistry whenever they argued but not a single one suspected that Quinn was actually in love with the obnoxious diva. Quinn had accidently spilled her secret to Kurt and he won't stop bugging her about it.

"KURT! Apologize to Quinn right now!" It wasn't really surprising that Rachel stood up for Quinn; Rachel was kind to everyone but what shocked everyone was the smack on Kurt's shoulder when he rolled his eyes at Rachel.

"Don't roll your eyes at her, Hummel!" Everyone's eyes were on Quinn as she blushed and ducked her head down in embarrassment.

"Whatever, sorry. Anyway, Quinn. Truth or Dare?" The tension in the air was lifted as Quinn answered with a smirk.

"Dare me, Porcelain." Kurt gave her a glare before his face turned into a devious, wicked and amused expression with a large smirk. Quinn's eyes widened as she saw Kurt's eyes flick over to Rachel for a second and she knew exactly what her dare was going to be.

"I dare you to kiss Rachel, with tongue, for 30 seconds." The whole group gasped before a round of wolf whistles and cheers were heard.

"What? No! They're not even lesbians!" Finn's angered voice filled their ears but they completely ignored him.

"Come on, Fabray! It's just a little kiss." Puck said in a teasing tone as he smirked. She looked at Rachel who was looking down with a hurt expression on her face.

"She doesn't have to do it if she doesn't want to. I'll understand, Quinn. I know about your beliefs and how religious you are and that you hat-mmm!" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's soft lips gently merging with hers. She let out a soft moan at the taste of cherry and another indescribable, addictive recipe. She silently grinned and named the taste 'Quinn' before gripped her hand into blonde locks. Puck and, surprisingly, Santana's excited screams slowly became faint as the pair got lost in their own little world.

Quinn was treasuring this kiss. It was their first and could also be their last since the blonde has no courage whatsoever when it came to Rachel. Before she even realised what she was doing, the blonde slipped her warm tongue into Rachel's mouth and began exploring earning a loud moan from the turned on diva. Rachel's tiny hands slightly pulled on Quinn's hair just enough to drive her crazy.

Their tongues danced for quite a while before they both slowly pulled away breathing heavily. Rachel smiled lazily and fluttered her eyes open to meet Quinn's green, lust filled eyes. They stared into each other's eyes as emotions flooded through their bodies. A loud scream suddenly broke their gaze as they held onto their ears in pain.

"FABERRY!" Brittany shouted with a wide smile. Everyone looked at her with confusion. "It's Berry and Fabray merged together!" The two girls blushed while everyone else laughed while teasing them. The game went on for a few more turns before everyone went back to drinking and dancing.

"Oh my God! I love this song! Quinn dance with me!" Rachel exclaimed as she grabbed Quinn and dragged her to the dance floor. The upbeat song started as Rachel's arms curved around Quinn's neck pulling her close.

**I, I, I, I, I, I, I can pay for everything that's on you,**

**So everything is on me.**

**Got them girls gone Cindy Lauper, Gaga and a little Blondie.**

**If you ain't drunk, then you're in the wrong club,**

**Don't feel sexy, you're on the wrong beat.**

**Tell the bar that we don't want no glass just bottles and I'm buying everybody one each.**

**Yeah, so bring the Veuve Clicquot,**

**D about to hit the big 3-0,**

**Party like it's carnival in Rio,**

**Life's too short, Danny DeVito,**

**Yo, we live, we die, we give, we try, we kiss, we fight**

**Oh, so we can have a good time, yeah!**

Quinn's hands gripped Rachel's firm ass and she gave it a squeeze which earned a soft moan from Rachel.

**I'm in here busy looking for the next top model,**

**Who's wearing something new, And something old,**

**And something borrowed.**

**I know this crazy life can be a bitter pill to swallow,**

**So forget about tomorrow,**

**Tonight, we're drinking from the bottle.**

Rachel's lips suddenly attacked Quinn's soft neck. She laid hard kisses and bites and sucked a little harder each time a sexy sound left the blonde's mouth.

**We're drinking from the bottle.**

Quinn spun Rachel around and immediately pulled her hips to collide with hers.

**Yo, as long as they ain't getting it wrong,**

**Then everything is alright.**

**Got the girls going Heidi Klum, the Kardashians, Rihanna, all types**

**If you ain't lean, then you're in the wrong scene,**

**If you ain't high, then you're not on my vibe,**

**Tell the bar that we don't need no sparklers or nothing, just keep the bottles coming all night.**

**Yeah, so bring the Veuve Clicquot,**

**D about to hit the big 3-0**

**Party like it's carnival in Rio,**

**Life's too short, Danny DeVito.**

**Yo, we live, we die, we give, we try, we kiss, we fight,**

**Oh so we can have a good time yeah!**

The blonde was letting out soft moans as Rachel began grinding her ass into her. Her arms began exploring every inch of Rachel's body she could reach.

**I'm in here busy looking for the next top model.**

**Who's wearing something new,**

**And something old,**

**And something borrowed.**

**I know this crazy life can be a bitter pill to swallow,**

**So forget about tomorrow,**

**Tonight, we're drinking from the bottle.**

"Let's go upstairs." Rachel's husky, aroused voice filled Quinn's ears. A light smirk was on her face as she was dragged by Rachel. She quickly grabbed two vodka bottles from the table before running up the stairs after Rachel.

**We're drinking from the bottle.**

"God, you are so sexy." Rachel moaned as she heard Quinn whisper against her lips. Hard kisses were being exchanged between the two as they stumbled towards the bed. Quinn pushed Rachel on the bed and smirked at her flushed face. She took a swing of the vodka bottle that was in her hand before placing it on the table and jumping onto a giggling Rachel.

**I'm in here busy looking for the next top model.**

**I'm in here busy looking for the next top model.**

**I'm in here busy looking for the next top model.**

**I'm in here busy looking for the next top model.**

Quinn pulled both their shirts off and stared at Rachel's cleavage in awe. She reached out and gave them a light squeeze. Happy with the diva's loud reaction, Quinn pulled the bra off and wrapped her lips around the hard bud.

"Oh God! Quinn, don't stop." Rachel moaned out as Quinn kissed her way down the diva's body. She pulled the brunette's pants off and moaned at the strong scent and damp panties. "I think you're wearing way too much clothes." Rachel husked out before flipping them over and taking Quinn's pants and bra off.

**The next top model,**

**The next top model,**

**I'm in here busy looking for the next top model.**

**The next top model,**

**The next top model,**

**The next top next top**

**Tonight, we're drinking from the bottle.**

"Rach, that feels so good." Quinn lets out a loud moan as Rachel licked all around her abs. What surprised her and aroused her most was when the brunette grabbed the vodka bottle and poured a good amount onto her abs. "W-What are you do-oh my fucking God." Quinn's eyes rolled to the back of her head once Rachel began sucking and licked on her abs, drinking up all the vodka. Rachel's licked started going lower and lower until she reached her panties. She breathed in the scent and couldn't get enough. She immediately started lapping at the wet patch, eager to get a taste of Quinn. "Oh fuck!" Quinn let out a loud screech as Rachel pulled her panties off and sucked her clit into her mouth.

"Mmm, you taste so good, Quinnie." Rachel moaned as she licked a line from Quinn's throbbing clit to her wet entrance. Quinn let out a surprised moan and tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair. Rachel was surprisingly amazing at oral sex and Quinn was taking full advantage of it.

"Fucking fuck, how the fuck are you so good at this?" Quinn moaned loud and arched her back and Rachel slid a single finger into Quinn's heat along with her tongue.

"You may or may not know that I have slept with other girls before." Quinn felt rage and arousal but mostly jealousy. Rachel had slept with other girls? Wasn't she supposed to be a virgin till 25? Quinn sat up and turned them around pulled Rachel's arms over her head.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck did you sleep with?" Quinn shouted angrily at the aroused diva who grinned at the blonde's jealousy.

"Well, you probably haven't met them since none of them go to our school…apart from one particular girl that was extremely talented in that department." Rachel teased and was amused with the growl she got in return. Quinn bit down hard on her neck. "Oh fuck!" Rachel screamed out in pain and pleasure. She found Quinn's possessive side extremely sexy.

"Who is she?" Quinn demanded as she sucked viciously along Rachel's neck and collarbone leaving angry hickeys. Rachel let out a handful of gasps and moans as her hand snaked into the blonde's hair making sure she stays in her place. "Rachel!" Quinn suddenly pulled away staring into Rachel's eyes with anger, "Who the fuck is she?" All Rachel could think about was having Quinn's lips on hers again as she screeched out the name Quinn was dreading to hear.

"Santana." There was a silence. A long one. "Quinn? Are you ok?" Rachel said softly knowing Quinn was in deep thought.

"I'm going to fucking kill her." She said her voice dripping with anger. Rachel sighed and gripped onto the back of Quinn's neck.

"Quin-oh!" Rachel gasped as Quinn's hand literally ripped Rachel's panties.

"Right after I fuck you till you won't remember your own name let alone hers." Quinn kissed her angrily, trying to put all her emotions into the kiss. All the anger, jealousy, passion, lust and love. Rachel was surprised to say the least at the amount of passion and emotion the kiss possessed. She slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth trying to regain control but decided to let it go once Quinn sucked on her tongue making her feel things she's never felt before.

"Oh Quinn. Please." The blonde growled again as she trailed bites down the brunette's body leaving marks. "Just fuck me already." Quinn let out a chuckle at Rachel's eagerness.

"Why don't you ask Santana to fuck you?" Quinn said with anger and a little sadness in her voice. Rachel looked down at Quinn as she breathed heavily and spilled out what she has always wanted to say to the gorgeous cheerleader.

"Because I love you! I love you and only you! I want you, not Santana." Quinn's jaw dropped and her eyes widened at the confession. Rachel loved her back. Rachel _actually_ just told her that she loved her. "Please say something. Oh my God, did I just ruin everything? Ok if you're freaked out or something just tell me and I'll leave you alone." Quinn cut her off with a light kiss. It wasn't like their other kisses; this was soft, gentle and filled with passion. Quinn wanted to show Rachel just how much she loved her.

"I love you. I love you so, so much. You have no idea how long I've been dying to be able to touch you, kiss you, just being with you. I am _so_ in love with you Rachel Berry." Quinn said with a large smile matching Rachel's. She leaned down for another kiss just as passionate as the previous one. Quinn's hand slowly trailed down Rachel's body making sure she has touched every inch of Rachel's perfection.

"I love you, Quinn." Rachel said with a moan once Quinn's fingers were on her clit. She was rubbing in small circles while Rachel moved her hand between their bodies and into Quinn. "In-Inside!" The amount of pleasure the brunette and blonde were feeling was than they ever thought was possible.

"R-Rachel." Quinn whispered out a moan as Rachel pushed her finger in deeper. The blonde pushed two fingers into the diva and groaned at the tightness. "Fuck, you feel so good." Their hips rocked together as they climbed closer and closer to their release.

"Quinn, I'm so close." The blonde leaned down and merged her lips with Rachel's. Her fingers thrusted faster and harder while Rachel's fingers followed. Both had 3, wet fingers inside their lover.

"Oh Rachel! I love you." Quinn moans out when Rachel hits a particular sensitive spot. She honestly couldn't believe this was happening. The love of her life had just confessed that she loved her back and she was now making love to her.

"Quinn, I'm gonna cum!" Quinn thrust hard and deep digging for Rachel's g-spot and grinned when she found it. "Oh fuck! Quinn!" Rachel hips jerked and so did her hand as it hit her clit and her g-spot at the same time. She completely lost it.

"RACHEL! OH SWEET BABY JESUS, YES! RIGHT THERE!"

"Berry's gooood." Puck said from the other side of the door along with the other members of the club.

"Oh believe me, Puckerman. I know." Santana said with a smirk as she waltzed down the stairs.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT!**

**Song: Drinking From The Bottle - Tinie Tempah & Calvin Harris**


End file.
